


Paws for Concern

by haruka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: This is a follow-up to this amazing comic by Doodlesonice on Tumblr:http://doodlesonice.tumblr.com/post/155378997056/Please go and check out the link above before reading!





	

Paws for Concern

By Haruka (inspired by Doodlesonice on Tumblr)

\--

Both Katsuki Yuuri and Yuri Plisetsky had been having a lot of fun imitating Viktor Nikiforov, but when Makkachin unexpectedly popped up wearing his flower crown, that was enough to add a whole new dimension to their game. Now that they'd added Viktor's jacket to the poodle's look, they could barely breathe from laughter as they fawned over 'Viktor' who eagerly licked their faces.

The real Viktor was curious about the hilarity coming from the other room and although he said he'd give them an hour, he had to peek in on them. He felt his face heat up when he saw his dog dressed to look like him, and his two students in near hysterics as they made fun of him. He almost said something, but then thought better of it. For the first time, the two of them were getting along well. If he had to sacrifice a little pride for that, it might be worth it. He heaved a tolerant sigh and decided to go for a walk until the hour was up.

\--

The sound of his cell phone ringing was the only thing that could pull Yuri's attention away from begging 'Viktor' for advice on how to style his hair the way he used to when it was long. He was still giggling as he reached for it, looking back to watch the older Yuuri lift 'Viktor's' fuzzy ears above his head and pretend it was a high ponytail. He pressed the button. "Yeah, who is it?"

"Yuri, what are you doing?!" came Yakov Feltsman's voice through the cell. "You'd better be training hard seeing as you skipped off to Japan without telling me!"

Yuri rolled his eyes at his partner in mischief and said, "It's Yakov, and he's yelling at me like usual." He turned back to the phone. "Stop worrying, we're looking for costumes for the competition."

"What competition?!"

"I'm going to be – HEY!" Yuri cried out, jumping suddenly and looking over his shoulder. "Katsudon, can't you stop Viktor from trying to sniff my butt?!"

"WHAT did you say?!" Yakov bellowed in a horrified tone. Instead of Yuri, he heard another voice in the room.

"Come on Viktor, leave him alone – uh oh! He's gone down the hall! I'll go get him."

"Okay, I'll be done here in a sec," Yuri called after him, then spoke to Yakov again. "We're a little busy here, I'll call you later."

Yakov was about to reply when he heard the same voice from further away, "Viktor, EW! Stop drinking out of the toilet!"

"YURI!" Yakov shouted. "Put Viktor on the phone right now!"

"Can't do it, Yakov, sorry. Bye for now." Yuri hung up quickly and ran to help the Japanese Yuuri bring their 'legendary skater' back to the costume room.

\--

Viktor returned to the house feeling relaxed and in good humour about the other boys' joking around. It was gratifying to see that Yuri Plisetsky actually had an emotion other than anger; it would help him with his Agape, after all.

His phone rang just before he got in the door and he smiled to see the readout. "Hey, Yakov, how are things in Russia?"

"Never mind Russia!" boomed his former coach. "What kind of depravity are you learning there in Japan?!"

Viktor did a double-take. "I – I'm not sure I understand." Had the old man somehow found out about his coming on to Yuuri so hard? Or how he wanted to take pictures in the bath? No, he'd known him long enough that none of that would surprise him.

His ignorance seemed to enrage Yakov further. "You're not fit to have Yuratchka anywhere near you, you pervert! Drinking out of the toilet is repulsive enough, but he's just a child and you're trying to MOLEST him?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Viktor held up a hand to deflect the attack despite it being over the phone. "I have no idea what --!" He stopped suddenly as realization dawned on him, then he rubbed his eyes, torn between laughing and crying. At least he could still have some fun with it.

"Oh, you're so RIGHT, Yakov! I don't know what I was thinking! I won't do those things, and I'll stop peeing on the flower beds and chewing on the shoes, too! You truly are as inspiring as ever!"

"Have you gone insane?! What's going on there?!"

"Well, time to go find a ball to play with! Bye byeeee!" Viktor hung up, chuckling. Yakov would either figure it out or Yuri could tell him later. In the meantime, there was some leftover business to finish up.

\--

Both Yuris were done cleaning up their 'playroom,' having rescued Viktor's clothing and flower crown from Makkachin and decided on their own outfits for the competition. When Viktor came in, the two were as quiet as they'd been before he left.

"Oh good," he said, "I see that you've made a decision!"

"Yeah, I'm going to –" the Russian Yuri's expression changed and his older counterpart looked up when he stopped speaking, following his gaze. Both of them stared at Viktor.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"W-what is that in your hand?" Yuuri Katsuki asked weakly.

"Oh, this?" Viktor held up half of a Milk Bone. "It's a cookie, isn't it? Pretty good, too. There are more in my room if you want to try them. Anyway, I think I'll go take a little nap in the warm spot near my window."

He headed off down the hallway whistling as the other two looked at each other.

"I vote we never speak of this again."

"That makes it unanimous."

\--

(2017)

Yuri on Ice does not belong to me.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
